


bring your good times, and your laughter, too

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Endless Fluff and Eternal Love, M/M, Weddings, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: “Thank you guys,” Andrew says. “I couldn’t picture a better group of people to be here for this. We don’t deserve you. Or at least, I don’t, Trav deserves the world.”“Sorry to interrupt, but you are my world,” Travis says.





	bring your good times, and your laughter, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/gifts).



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
> 
> this is really only anon because i wrote it super fast, but honestly i am probably gonna un-anon it in a few days. thanks to ali for being my best friend and also reading this and also hosting the stream so we could watch true love unfold before our very eyes together.
> 
> ETA 6/15: aight idk why i posted this anon in the first place tbh.
> 
> THE TORONTO MARLIES ARE CALDER CUP CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!

Travis is riding high. 

Travis is hurt, but he feels like he could fly, and his face hurts from how hard he’s smiling, which is saying something, because Travis smiles a  _ lot.  _

“Oh my god,” Andrew screams, when everything is still shouts and cheers and there’s too much excitement to be directed.

“Oh my god,” Travis says, a choked-up whisper in Andrew’s ear, and he can’t tell if they’re spinning or the world is spinning, but either way, he’s holding on to Andrew and not letting go any time soon. 

God. 

_ God.  _

“Trav,” Andrew says, and Travis doesn’t know what’s a whisper and what’s a scream anymore, everything too caught up in a whirlpool of happy. “Travis.” 

“Andrew,” Travis says, and he’s already fucking crying, the happiest damn tears he’s ever cried because they won, they  _ won.  _

Travis hadn’t played, because Travis is injured, but Andrew had stepped in, Andrew got a point, Andrew gets to share this with him and this moment is  _ theirs.  _ They won together, they won with each other, and god, Travis loves him. 

“Let’s get married,” Andrew says, and Travis just laughs. 

“Yes,” he says. “Holy fuck, let’s get married.” 

…… 

Travis kisses every guy on the team, square on the mouth. 

He doesn’t really care if it’s sanitary. He’s already had mono, he’s not exposing himself to any more germs than he normally does just by being in a locker room. 

He kisses Andrew the longest, obviously. 

“I hope you were serious about marrying me,” he says, and Andrew scoffs. 

“Does that sound like something I’d joke about?” 

“Does what sound like something he’d joke about?” Dicky says, walking up to them and throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. Travis leans up and kisses his stupid scruffy beard, because he’s Dicky, but he’s in his skates, so Travis can’t reach his forehead. It’s Dicky who leans down and presses a kiss to Travis’ hair, and he doesn’t even comment on how gross it is. 

God, Travis loves this team. 

“I asked him to marry me,” Andrew says. 

“I said yes,” Travis adds, because he feels like that’s an important detail.

Dicky kisses each of them on the forehead, probably enjoying the fact that he’s temporarily taller than both of them. “When’s the wedding?” 

“We’ve been engaged for, like, ten minutes,” Andrew laughs. “We haven’t worked out the logistics.” 

“Well, if you can get a marriage license together, I’m ordained,” Dicky offers, raising his eyebrows, and Travis and Andrew share a look before shrugging in agreement. 

…… 

Kyle Dubas is one of the smartest, most hardworking, most incredible men Travis has had the pleasure to work with. Travis firmly believes this. 

When he surrounds himself with the right people—namely, Sheldon Keefe—he’s kind of unstoppable. 

Travis loves them both dearly, and even though they’re professionals and have to show it in a professional way, he can tell they both love him back. 

In short: Kyle Dubas is a magical paperwork wizard, and with the help of his magic assistant Sheldon Keefe, manages to procure a marriage license long after City Hall has closed. Travis isn’t sure what strings he had to pull to make this happen, but he’s very, very grateful. 

…… 

Naturally, Timmy’s their witness, because he’s Travis’ partner, and also one of his favorite people, along with everyone else on the team, and everyone else in the city, and everyone else in the world.

Sparksy decides he’s the ring bearer, and Picks quickly declares himself “flower goalie.” Travis isn’t sure where the petals come from—Andrew thinks he saw him pick up a bouquet at the grocery store—but he carries them down the aisle in his goalie mask, tossing them gently on the dressing room floor. 

Ben insists on giving them both away. He is a great captain. 

“I love all of you,” Travis says, because he’s not sure of the order of operations of a wedding, but he’s pretty sure those don’t apply when you’re getting married in an AHL locker room, so he can make his speech whenever he wants. “I love every single one of you, and I’m so happy we won tonight, and I’m so happy this is how we’re gonna celebrate.” 

“Thank you guys,” Andrew says. “I couldn’t picture a better group of people to be here for this. We don’t deserve you. Or at least, I don’t, Trav deserves the world.” 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you are my world,” Travis says, straight-faced until Andrew tips his head back to laugh. It’s hard not to break at the sight of that.

“Don’t be gross, we’re in public,” Andrew says. 

“Has that ever stopped us before?” 

Travis is grinning, ear-to-ear, relentless and delighted, and he knows it’s not going to fade any time soon. 

“Nothing can stop you,” Andrew says, ruffling his hair. 

They haven’t shaved, and half the guys are still in their jerseys, even though it’s been a few hours, because they’d gotten so caught up in impromptu wedding planning that they hadn’t even had time to change. 

Travis knows that he’d still marry Andrew if they had to wait for it, but he doesn’t  _ want  _ to wait. He loves these people, loves this team, loves this night, and he wants to capture this moment, mash memories that would eventually blur together anyway. 

“Okay, we won the fucking Calder Cup—” he pauses for cheers. ”—we love each other, we love everyone here, so, like— let’s get married.” 

“Let’s get married,” Andrew says softly, smiling, and then he turns to the crowd. “Let’s get married!” 

And everyone claps, and then they do. 

…… 

The whole thing happens in flashes: Pete is the best man, so he’s the only one standing at the altar with the two of them and Dicky. The rest of the guys are sitting in their cubbies and on the floor, cheering them on, as loud as they’d been on the ice when they won. 

(They won, they won, god, they  _ won!) _

They do their handshake before they kiss, which isn’t something they’d discussed doing, but it feels right, like everything tonight does. 

They throw a roll of stick tape like it’s a bouquet, and of course fucking Johnsson is the one to catch it, and then they blast their favorite songs as they make their way to the bus to get on with their night. 

As they walk past Andrew’s car in the parking lot, Travis can see that someone—possibly Picks or Sparksy, probably both—has written ‘Just Married!’ on the back window of Andrew’s Jeep. Trevor and Mush are throwing rice at them, and Freddie pulls Travis in for one last hug before he and Andrew mount the bus to the applause of their teammates, and they both ham it up, because it’s easier to act like this is all light and fun than it it is to let themselves feel how overwhelmingly  _ happy  _ they are. 

Travis feels a little bit like he might explode from it all, but it’s in the best way possible, so they make their way to their seats, Lady Gaga blaring through the bus speakers, and continue on into the night. 

There’s a lot to celebrate right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this when i saw [this hug](https://tysbarrie.tumblr.com/post/174902606703). travis dermott really did say he wanted to ["kiss every guy on the team on the mouth"](https://twitter.com/GordBrown_/status/1007454608954757120). and dicky clune's instagram story, as of, like, half an hour ago, really did show them listening to lady gaga on a party bus.


End file.
